Advertising messages are well known, and advertising display messages were developed very early in the history of the motorized passenger vehicle, particularly for taxis and the like. Somewhat later the concept of illumination (both front and back lighted) was developed for such signs, furthering their utility for operations in darkness and in poorly lighted areas. However, one defect of almost all such signs is their essentially two dimensional nature, in which the message(s) is/are viewable only from the sides of the vehicle. This eliminates the promotion of the message from either the direct front or rear of the sign and vehicle, which limits the exposure of the message to persons particularly in vehicles following the taxi or vehicle carrying the message.
Moreover, such messages are nearly universally fixed in place, which causes viewers of the message to lose interest rapidly. In today's fast paced world, it is important to provide a message(s) or display(s) which attract the interest of potential viewers and can hold that interest through an interesting and/or changing display.
The need arises for an advertising or display device installable upon a vehicle, which device provides for the omnidirectional display of a message or messages. The device must also provide for a changeable message or messages, and further be essentially automated once initially activated in order to avoid the distraction of the vehicle driver. Finally, the device must also provide illumination for the message(s) displayed, in order to provide utility under most all conceivable conditions.